Heroic Redux
by Protagonist7
Summary: "We don't know what it is. But we know it can kill people. It needs to be stopped." That was my job. Little did I know what I was getting into.I've decided to reboot my "heroic" story.
1. Chapter 1

Heroic Redux

Chapter 1: The state of the world

My name is David Petraeus. The year is 2018. I'm a CIA agent. I spend most of my time behind a desk hacking terrorist websites for information, or in the firing range. It's a rather boring job. But, I've been on one or two assignments before. The first one, I infiltrated a Mexican drug cartel and sabotaged their operation, and the second; I was assigned to free some hostages taken in by a terrorist group. It would appear as though today, I'm about to begin my third assignment.

I step onto an airplane. My destination is the Kanto region. We've intercepted a message from a terrorist group there known as Team Rocket saying they're planning an attack on a Silph Co building. During this time, they'll take hostages, make demands involving cash, and then steal Pokémon. The Pokémon will then be used to supply themselves, or sold to other terrorist groups that may be hostile towards the US. For the final reason stated, CIA involvement was recommended.

Once I step off the plane, I look for a woman wearing blue clothing, and a white beanie with a jade necklace. I eventually see her. Her name's Jade, appropriately. She's Asian, has blue eyes, and black hair. She's a relatively new Pokémon ranger.

"Are you Jade Opal?" I ask.

"Depends…are you David Petraeus?" She responded.

"Well, I'm not allowed to lie to local authorities when it comes to such matters, so yes." I said.

She nodded her head and we left.

We left the airport and arrived in pallet town. Though the attack was going to happen in Pewter city, we were expected to get supplies and train in pallet town and prepare here where we can keep a low profile away from Team Rocket. We walked into a poke-mart and took a briefcase of supplies from a delivery man there and left to right outside town (so we wouldn't be overheard). We opened it up. Inside was a video chat phone. The screen came to life with a man speaking.

"Jade. You have recently received a promotion, so you are now able to have your own team of Pokémon instead of renting one from us. Here's that Charmander you asked for. As for you, David, I don't think we're gonna need anything special for this heist. Here's a silenced desert eagle with laser sight. There's also a switchblade, a kubaton, and a garrote if you need it. If you would be so kind as to notice there are too clips for your gun. One is steel bullets, the other's rubber bullets. Please try to use the ladder as much as possible. This message will now self-destruct. Nah, I'm just kidding. You can keep the phone if you want, by the way, we don't need it anymore."

We grabbed the tools given to us. "So, now what?" I asked.

She released the red salamander creature from it's poke-ball.

"I know…let's battle!" She said.

I lowered my sunglasses and stared at her as if to say "seriously?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. When we get our first Pokémon, we're supposed to battle someone. Now, typically this would be another trainer as opposed to an armed individual, but it'll do here" She replied. "Don't worry, Pokémon can make all their attacks non-lethal, and usually do for that matter"

"Eh, fine…let's get this over with." I said, loading my pistol with non-lethal rubber bullets.

And that, my friend, was the last time I underestimated a Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My first Pokémon battle

(AN: Please review after reading)

I grabbed my pistol and shot at the Pokémon before me. The bullet hit the Pokémon. The Pokémon managed to be a little too agile for my aim. The bullet glanced it on the side of the shoulder. It was clearly injured, but only a tiny bruise.

"Charmander, use ember!" said Jade.

Charmander fired a blast of hot sparks at me. The sparks were definitely painful, but surprisingly, they did not cause serious damage, just minor burns. It got me again with the attack, and the pain disorientated me. Plus, the sparks were sticking like napalm. I simply wasn't able to pay attention when the Jade shouted "Use scratch!" and Charmander ran up and scratched me in the face. I was knocked to the ground. I did some quick thinking.

"Alright, now, one last ember should do the trick!" said my opponent.

I grabbed the kubaton and drove it into the bottom of the creature's jaw. This accomplished many things for me. For starters, I drove it into a pressure point. Second, it caused the Charmander's mouth to shut, which in turn caused it to swallow its own ember. I shot it in the head 2 twice. My silenced gun made a soft click and a quiet "pew" sound. The bullets caused the monster to fall over on its back. It had finally been knocked out.

Jade approached me and helped me up after returning the Pokémon to its poke-ball. We entered a Pokémon center and healed her devastating zoological weapon. The nurse healed the KO'd Pokémon easily and then turned to me.

"Are you ok? You looked like you stepped on a landmine!" She said.

"I feel like I did. Got anything for that?" I asked.

She grabbed a small device plugged into the desk and pointed it at my head. Suddenly, I felt all better. However, something crossed my mind. I could hardly take one, rather weak Pokémon, how would I go against at least 20? No wonder people at the UN are considering calling Pokémon a war crime. Personally, I think it's pointless…no, counter intuitive, to limit weapons based solely on their destructive force so long as they are discriminate. That just means the bad guys have stronger weapons and we don't. But my boss disagrees, and he signs my paycheck.

Either way, I had my work cut out for me. I had to find a weakness for these trainers…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the heist

We entered the Silph co building, beginning our mission. Jade showed the security guard her badge, and so they let us through with our weapons and Pokémon. We then went into an empty locker room. We picked the lock on the lockers, and hid inside them.

Meanwhile…

A few men headed towards the entrance of the Silph co building. A lady said "Please place all Pokémon and metallic objects into the storage area. A man sent out his arcenine and said "I'm afraid that will be impossible." Silph co's security was little match for Team Rocket. They quickly overran them, and began to seal the doors. They placed mines and electrodes around all the exits. All the Rocket members put on gas masks. One of them, an executive, filmed a video which would be sent (live) to the mayor of the city.

"Hello." she said. "Are you having a nice day? I hope so, that way there's something for us to ruin. Now here's a little…experiment for you. Let's see how much your citizens are worth to you. I've got myself a nice little room here full of hostages. In these rooms, I've also got a few koffings. I've ordered them to fill a room with poisonous gas every thirty minutes. I hope to have at least 4 million dollars delivered to my Swiss bank account before too many people are harmed. And if a single cop gets within 50 feet of this place, they're all dead. It's your choice though.

"We're on." said Jade. We left our hiding places and moved right next to the stairs leading upwards (hiding behind the walls next to them. 2 grunts walked down the stairs.

"Think we'll find what we're looking for here?" said one.

"If there's anyone who knows anything about MissingNo, it's these people. I wonder what MissingNo is, anyway? Is it a Pokémon, a weapon, a tool, or what?" said the other.

The first one said "I don't know, but the boss keeps talking about it like it's the second coming of Christ or something."

Will David and Jade save the hostages? Will they save the day? Find out, in CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The mission

AN: Please review after reading. If I owned Pokémon, why would I be posting here?

The people walked too close for comfort. I used sign language to communicate with Jade (a little trick they like to teach you in CIA training).

"Deal with them." I signed

"No-Charmander's too noisy. You deal with them." She signed back.

I grabbed my (silenced) pistol. I jumped out and shot both of them. They dropped to the ground. Luckily, these were rubber non-lethal rounds, so they were only unconscious, not dead. I'm not against killing people when it needs to be done, but I don't particularly enjoy it. Practically nobody on our side does. However…these bullets would prove a little too non-lethal against a Pokémon. Sure, a few rounds can wipe out a 'level 5' Charmander in 3 shots, but not an ekans. I switched to steel rounds.

We walked up the stairs, when all of a sudden, a Pikachu came out! "Use thunder-shock!" said a Grunt. I managed to dodge it, but it wasn't really aiming for me anyway. It was aiming for Jade's Charmander. Luckily, I know a little bit about poke-ball technology. When a Pokémon is captured, it forms a psychological bond with it (caused by the poke-ball, not necessarily affection, but that is a factor) that causes them to understand a trainer's command and more likely to obey one when given. When these bonds are broken, the Pokémon will act very erratically. I grabbed my pistol and fired at the grunt. I hit him right between the eyes, an instant kill. He dropped like a puppet cut from its strings. The Pikachu sensed its master's death. Its pupils dilated, and it froze. Charmander, no longer being shocked, was able to use ember on its opponent. The Pikachu caught fire, and began to run. Charmander caught up to it and delivered a deadly scratch into the Pikachu's neck. Pikachu perished. Charmander hissed triumphantly, and began to nibble on the dead animal-turned-bioweapon's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The defeat of Team Rocket

"Relax, Char" said Jade.

"Is that what you are going to be calling that carnivorous death machine from now on?" I asked.

"Sure-why not?" She said, smiling.

I reloaded my pistol and walked over to the Pikachu. I noticed an collar stuck around it's neck.

"It's a rebreather for Pokémon. It sticks a syringe into a Pokémon's windpipe and filters air coming in." said Jade.

I undid it, grabbed an antiseptic wipe from a bathroom, cleaned off the syringe part of it, and stuck it on Char. I then grabbed the gas mask off of the grunt and gave it to Jade.

"All right, I'm gonna head into that room and free hostages. I'm gonna go alone, so if something goes wrong, you can still continue the mission." I said

I ran into a room, and noticed a koffing inside it. Koffings are related to jellyfish, except they don't live underwater. Instead, they float around using poison gases, which they can release to kill enemies. "GET ON THE GROUND!" I shouted. The hostages obeyed. I fired at the koffing. Poison gases spurted out of it, but it dropped dead. Since the gases were lighter than air, and the Koffing didn't create enough gas to poison a room, the hostage's life was assured.

A grunt carrying a sub-machine gun came fired upon me. I hid behind a desk, shielding myself from bullets. I then popped out and shot the grunt. However, an ekans charged at me afterwards. It spat venom at me, but I know the trick to snake venom. If it doesn't get in your eyes or blood, you're safe. My snazzy sunglasses and lack of cuts were able to protect me. The ekans jumped at me in an attempt to bite, but I stabbed into its mouth with my knife. Why? Because I know another trick to snake venom-they aren't immune to their own poison, its venom's just stored away from its bloodstream. (AN: This is actually true in real life). The creature poisoned itself and died. I grabbed the SMG.

The hostages left. I then noticed something on the computer, the word "MissingNo". Realizing I didn't have time to check every little thing, I stuck it on my handy-dandy thumb-drive and left.

Meanwhile…

"Ma'am, we've been compromised!" said a grunt to the executive.

"What do you mean?" said the executive.

"2 grunts, one Pikachu, an ekans, and a koffing have been killed. 12 hostages have escaped" said the grunt.

"Well, if hostages are escaping, then we might as well leave peaceably. We already have the information, and compared to MissingNo, 4 million is nothing. Order the koffings to self-destruct after we've left." said the executives.

We couldn't help but notice Team Rocket leaving. However, without anyone to protect them, the koffings were easily dispatched.

After the mission, we were debriefed by the Pokémon rangers. "How many were killed" Said a director.

"No hostages were harmed, but a few grunts and their Pokémon were killed." said Jade.

"Oh well, it saves us a trial." He said.

I chuckled at the joke, but only found it midly amusing.

"Oh, they were talking about something called 'MissingNo'. I've captured some intelligence on it here. You can read it, on the condition you send a copy to my people" I said, handing him a thumb drive.

The next day, I was contacted by my boss. "We need you again." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Review after reading

"It's only been a day sir, can't I get a break for at least a month?" I asked.

"No. This is important, too important. You're going into deep cover. And you and Jade have to do it, for classified reasons." He answered. "Now, we're gonna be sure to equip you very well. Here's a katana a Japanese friend of mine had. He defected from the Japanese army and told us when an attack would be during the Second World War. Cost him his life, but saved many more. His dying words were about samurai like-honor and sacrifice. He kept this around, for good luck." He said.

I don't believe in luck. I believe in destiny, and what we choose to do with it. But this was a great honor.

"Not, here's a police baton, a silenced Automatic Sniper and Assault Rifle, or ASAR for short, and a cloth and steel garrote. You will be given some armor typically by the SWAT team. We'll keep you updated on any info we think you should know. You'll meet with Jade, and she'll direct you to your objective. Now go out there, and make your country proud!" He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked off the airplane, and found Jade in a nearby park. "The reason you're here, is MissingNo." She said "We don't know what MissingNo is, but what we do know is this: in order to make it appear, you have to have several legendary Pokémon dealt with. And yet, it's worth the risk to these people. That means that this is something extremely powerful. It must be stopped. We must go in and capture the legendary Pokémon."

"…Alright, where shall we begin?" I asked

"Pewter City. There's a Registeel in the nearby cave." She said. "We'll need to train before we can take it down, though."

"Does this mean…another torture s-I mean Pokémon battle?" I said.

She smiled sadistically "Yup."

"Sometimes, I think you need to be hit with an attack" I said, grabbing my rifle and loading it with non-lethal rounds. Char popped out of his poke-ball, but what's this? He's evolved into a Charmeleon! "Oh, crap!" I said.

"Char, use flamethrower!" said my opponent.

I jumped away immediately, fearing for my life. I got up and fired a three-round burst into the draconic nightmare I was facing. It slashed the first 2 beanbags away, but the third one hit it square in the nosey. "Use tail whip!" said Jade. He ran towards me, and, realizing I couldn't possibly run from a Charmeleon, I grabbed my baton. I managed to whack it in the head before it could hit me. It then slashed at me with its claws.

Realizing the weakness of trainers, I grabbed my ASAR and pointed it at Jade. I fired one round into her shoulder. She swore as she fell back. Char was startled by this behavior, so I grabbed my baton and knocked him over. I fired a burst into him, knocking him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: In case you're wondering, the ASAR is a fictional weapon. Also, I'm not sure if Pokémon Centers are capable (or at least do so) of healing human beings, but it would make a lot of sense for them to.

I helped Jade up. She was not happy. "Hey! You hit me!" she said.

"Well, you're the one who fired a flamethrower at me. Besides it's not like Team Rocket fights fair. Don't worry, ASAR bean bag round are extremely safe to use. It's nothing a trip to a Nurse Joy can't fix." I said. "And it's not like it isn't something I'd be hit with during a fight"

Still, she was not happy. Understandable, I suppose. But, I ignored her anger and decided to buy her a smoothie to apologize. "Alright, tell me about Registeel" I said.

She pulled out her poke-dex. "Registeel: Its body is mostly hollow under its 1 foot thick steel armor. Nobody knows what it eats. One theory holds that it consumes extremely hot rocks and magma to warm its body, and then regurgitates them once they cool down." said the mechanical voice.

"Hmm…hollow body, might eat rocks. I think I know what to do." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We had reached the center of mount moon. Indeed, there was a Registeel there. It looked at us, and then made a grunting sound. It walked around, faced us, and then froze there. I hid behind a very large rock. Jade and Char approached the creature from the opposite angle. Char fired at a nearby boulder, heating it up. Registeel grabbed the boulder and ate it. Luckily, I had placed a fragmentation bomb inside of the said boulder early on. I activated detonator. Nothing. I realized a flaw in my plan. Signals can't go through a foot of steel!

"Char, use flamethrower!" said Jade. Char obeyed, turning the back of the creature red hot. Just as Registeel had turned around, I fired a burst into his back. The bullets couldn't nearly pierce the creature's armor, but it did put a dent in it. I had to think of something. I then realized something important about mount moon. Electric lines run through the 'ceiling' and ground!

"Can you make him attack the ceiling?" I asked.

"No, not really, I'll distract him while you think of something." said Jade.

I climbed up a ladder onto the next "story". I hoped this move wouldn't offend Jade too much. I then pointed my ASAR at the ground and fired and entire clip, praying my bullets would hit Registeel.

The ground started shaking. A hand reached through the floor and grabbed me. Suddenly, I was electrocuted. I passed out.

(AN: Please start whistling Lavender town music)

I was in an empty black box of sorts. There was a light shining on me, it looked like a tetris block or a backwards L or something. I then felt a presence. I turned around. It was some kind of pitch-black ghost. A horrid ghost. It had a creepy jack-o-lantern smile. It had skeletal arms like that of an undead kabutops. Its wings were skeletal, like that of an airodactyle. I believe it might have been some horrendous ghost Pokémon or something.

"You wish…to harm meeeee, don't you, David?" it hissed. "Let me…introduce myself. My name it is….MissingNo. For I am nothing. And soon, you will be, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up in a hospital. Jade was standing there, next to my bed. "Are you ok? You almost got yourself killed!" she said.

"Did…did it work?" I asked.

"Did it work?" she said, chuckling. "God bless your soul, David! Yeah, it worked. The bomb went off inside it, and I managed to capture it. But don't be getting yourself killed; the world needs more people like you."

"Yeah, probably true. By the way, I think…I think MissingNo might be some sort of Pokémon. It might have tried to communicate with me psychically. Either that, or I just had a terrible dream." I said.

"It's possible…but capturing so many legendary Pokémon is typically an end in itself. What kind of Pokémon could be so powerful that capturing legendaries is just a means?" she said.

"I don't know. But if it is, that Registeel...must have been nothing compared to it. We're screwed in our current state. But maybe…if we capture all the legendaries…then we can defeat it, or better yet, capture it and use it against our enemies." I said.

"Hmm…turning it against our enemies? You know, that might be a good idea. Not sure how legal it is, seeing how utterly destructive this Pokémon must be. The UN would probably flip out when they found out an individual was carrying it" she said.

"Well, we'll deal with it when the time comes. BTW, when can I get out of here?" I said.

"Oh, doc says you're free to go" said Jade.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meanwhile…

The Rocket Executive from the earlier attack arrived in a large, well decorated office. At the end of the desk was Giovanni, the end-all-be-all of Team Rocket. He was petting his Persian. "We secured our intelligence, but unfortunately, our attack failed. These 2 were found, and believed to be the ones who sabotaged us" said the executive, showing a photograph.

"Very well then" said Giovanni "You do know what the price is for failure, right?" Giovanni's Persian got up and growled at the executive.

"But…why!" said the executive.

"You've embarrassed us. We haven't had this kind of failure since Ethan Gold shut us down, and those executives had the same treatment." said Giovanni.

"B-b-b-but these were professionals! Gold was just a 14-year old boy!" said the executive.

"No, he was a soon-to-be Pokémon Master who proved even more powerful than Red, who shut us down the first time. Look, we're TERRORists. In order to function, we have to appear unstoppable. If any part of our operations is unsuccessful due to some force of authority sending a rookie Pokémon ranger and a G-man with a pistol, then we're not scary anymore. Persian, use fury swipe"

A scream was heard throughout the nearby hallways of Rocket HQ. "Thanks for understanding" said Giovanni, chuckling. 2 Janitors came in, grabbed the body, and walked out nonchalantly. Another Executive walked into the room, without appearing to care about the events he just witnessed. In fact, he was terrified of his boss. Like many executives, he had regretted his entry into Team Rocket (though many of them didn't have a choice. They were mostly given offers they couldn't refuse). However, the only way to leave Team Rocket is to die, one way or another. The way they figure, it's best just to stay useful to Giovanni for as long as possible. Like many cowards who join Team Rocket in the first place, they wouldn't risk their safety for any reason.

Giovanni held up the picture of the man and woman who had foiled his operation. "I want these two dead, especially the man. I believe he's CIA. We can't have the US government getting comfortable with interfering with our affairs. I think his dead body would send the right message to them."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Doll

We approached our hotel rooms (we had separate rooms). I noticed something tucked half tucked away under the bed. I picked it up. It was a plush doll. A very poorly made one, at that. It was missing an eye, and had a tear under its arm. It also had a red "R" stitched into its chest. Not realizing what now appears obvious, I threw it back under the bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I then began to think about the doll. At first, I assumed it was left behind by someone else, and my intention was to give it to the lost and found. But then I thought about the "R". Isn't that the Rocket Logo? I then shook off the notion of it having to do with team rocket. Could this be some sort of threat? I still have no idea how they found my room, but I needed to look into it. I got out of the shower, changed, and then began to approach the doll. I noticed black smoke coming out from under the bed. Was it a bomb?

No, much worse. The doll…began moving by itself towards me. I remember now. This was a Pokémon called "Bannette". Its appearance had changed, having a zipped up mouth and a purplish appearance. It then pulled out a very large needle. It stabbed into its own arm. I suddenly grabbed my own arm in pain. I noticed a gash was forming in my arm. It was growing slowly, too. This attack…is called Curse. A ghost Pokémon stabs itself, and like a voodoo doll, its opponent gets injured too. Eventually, the wound it creates grows until the victim bleeds out. I had to get rid of that thing FAST.

I grabbed the sword given to me and stabbed into the creature. The sword went straight through the monster-as though it was intangible. It only appeared to be slightly wounded. Realizing that ghosts can't be harmed with kinetic force easily-I tried to move onto my next attack. A black energy beam came out of it, and it knocked me to the ground. I looked for something that might hurt it…I found a zippo lighter. I grabbed it, and tried to light the thing on fire. The Bannette turned into a burning mass. It began to run around in pain. Deciding to be merciful, I grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it down. It fell onto the ground. I grabbed and unzipped its mouth. Black smoke poured out of its open mouth. Given enough time, this would kill the creature as its soul literally flies out of its body, presumably finding its way into the afterlife-turning it back into the doll it was. But, killing it was not my intention. I zipped it back up. I dragged the Bannette off to Jade.


End file.
